Corazon x Reader - Un cri dans la nuit
by Serial-Optimist
Summary: Insérée a la Famille Donquixote, tu te réveilles soudain en hurlant a cause d'un cauchemar jusqu'a ce qu'un géant blond vienne te rassurer.


Le cri résonne dans le manoir, rapidement suivit par des sanglots et des larmes incontrôlables. La respiration difficile, les larmes roulant sans retenues sur ton visage, Tu es incapable de reprendre pieds dans la réalité. Les hurlements, de terreur et de peur pure ne cessent de sortir de ta bouche, et tu ne parviens pas a savoir si il s'agit d'un moyen de bannir tes cauchemars ou d'un appel au secours désespéré. Les mains crispées sur ta chemise, tu tires dessus avec des gestes maladroits comme si le simple contact du tissus sur ta peau te révulsait, comme si il t'empêchait de respirer correctement. Ton corps semble être pris de convulsion tant tes tremblements sont violents et dans tes yeux, ce ne sont plus les draps et les murs de ta chambre qui se reflètent, mais les souvenirs horribles de corps sans vie exhibés devant toi.

La porte de ta chambre s'ouvre brusquement laissant entrer la lumière du couloir dans la pièce en découpant la silhouette d'un homme sur le sol. Tu n'y prête pas attention, trop enfoncée dans ton cauchemars. L'homme s'avance vers toi, essayant de dissimuler son trouble, sa peine face a ta douleur. Il s'approche, s'assied avec douceur sur le bords du lit, trop petit pour lui, et dans un élan incontrôlé, t'attires contre lui, t'enlaçant tendrement de ses deux bras pour t'offrir un abris. Les yeux troublés par la peine, par l'impuissance, il ne peut que te bercer contre lui en espérant que ce simple contact t'apaise. Sans même y réfléchir, tu t'accroches a lui, te plaquant contre son torse en agrippant son dos, tes ongles s'enfonçant presque dans sa chaire.

« Cora-san ? Est ce que [Nom] va bien ? »

Corazon tourne soudain un regard meurtrier vers la porte, au bord de laquelle se tiens Baby 5 et les autres membres de la famille, tous rameutés par ton cri. Si tu vas bien ? Bien sur que non tu ne vas pas bien ! Il te sens s'accrocher a lui comme a une bouée de sauvetage dans la tempête, tes larmes mouillant son torse nu. Et il sait pourquoi, il le sait parfaitement ! Pendant une seconde il envisage même de la jeter par la fenêtre juste pour avoir osé poser une question aussi stupide. Ne voit elle pas ton état ? Comment pourrais tu aller bien dans ses conditions ?

Il lui jette un regard noir pour toute réponse, incapable de parler alors que son frère se tiens dans l'encadrement de la porte, contemplant la scène. Ils échangent un regard, échangeant un message silencieux avant que le roi de Dressrosa, son éternel sourire collé sur les lèvres, ne se décide a se tourner vers le reste de la famille.

« Allons les enfants, Corazon a la situation en main, retournez vous coucher. Vous pourrez voir [Nom] demain Fufufu . »

Et d'un geste il les éloigne de la porte, refermant celle ci derrière lui. Tes sanglots se sont apaisés, tu ne cries plus mais les larmes secouent toujours tes épaules. Lentement, le géant blond s'allonge a coté de toi, ses pieds dépassant de loin le cadre du lit, et il attends.

« Allez, calme toi... je suis la maintenant tout vas bien se passer... c'est finit... » murmure-t-il prés de ton oreille en te caressant les cheveux.

Il attendit aussi longtemps qu'il fallut pour que tes pleurs cessent et que ta respiration se calme. Ta tête posée sur son torse, tu écoutes les battements de son cœur a l'infini, en priant pour que ce moment ne finisse jamais. Cigarette en main, il tire une bouffée de temps en temps, le visage tourné vers le plafond en attendant que tu te sentes prête, sa seconde main massant doucement ta nuque.

« Je suis … je suis désolée Cora... »

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu veux en parler ? »

Pendant quelques secondes, tu restes silencieuse avant de te décider. Après tout, Cora t'as confié son secret et même si c'est le frère de Doflamingo, tu peux lui avouer le tiens non ?

« Je... Je ne le supportes plus . » Un silence interrogatif te réponds, alors que les larmes te montent a nouveau aux yeux et que ta voix se brise de plus en plus. « J'en peux plus Cora ! Je peux plus supporter les manières de Doflamingo, je peux plus supporter la violence, tout ce qu'il... »

A tes cotés, Corazon c'est paralysé, comme si ces paroles le choquaient. Tu sais que c'est son frère, qu'il lui est loyal mais.. Peu importe. A cet instant, tu t'en fiches, il est seulement Corazon, l'homme que tu aimes depuis toujours. La personne qui t'écoute sans broncher. La personne qui ne juge pas ta « faiblesse » par rapport au reste de la famille.

« Je ne supporte plus de voir ce qu'il fait faire a Baby 5 et a Buffalo, il les change en tueurs ! Et il veut faire la même chose a Law ! Et... je ne peux plus Cora, je suis désolée... Il... Il m'a... »

Tu t'arrêtes, incapable de continuer. Tu sais que tu as toujours intéressé Doflamingo, et si il n'a rien tenté directement, ses moyens pour attirer son attention sont particulièrement violents et traumatisants. Pendant quelques instants, c'est le silence mais tu sens la douce pression de la main de Corazon sur ton épaule qui t'invite a continuer. Il ne bouge plus a présent, totalement immobile sans même prendre la peine de jeter la cendre de sa cigarette qui s'accumule lentement.

« Il a... Il a.. Je suis allée faire les courses au marché la semaine dernière et... Un type m'a.. abordé avec ses amis, et... Le jeune maître l'a... il les a... Démembrés... » A nouveau les larmes coulant le long de tes joues et rejoignent la peau de Corazon contre lequel tu t'appuie. Tu n'as même pas la force de le regarder dans les yeux. « Il m'a embrassé et il a dit que j'étais a lui et... Qu'il finissait toujours par avoir ce qu'il voulait ! J'ai... j'ai peur Cora-san et je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas devenir sa « chose » ! »

Ta voix commence a devenir hystérique et pour la première fois depuis que tu parles, Corazon bouge. Il se redresse et te regarde dans les yeux, captant ton regard comme jamais il ne l'a fait. Il plonge ses yeux ambrés dans les tiens et c'est comme si un lien puissant vous attirait l'un vers l'autre.

« Je ne le laisserai pas faire » entends tu doucement alors que le jeune homme se penche vers toi. « Je ne le laisserai pas te faire quoi que ce soit, je te le jure... »

Le murmure est si faible que tu l'entends a peine, noyé qu'il est par le battements de ton cœur. Le visage de Cora n'est plus qu'a quelques centimètres du tiens et tu sens vos deux souffles se mêler. Vos nezs se touchent et il n'a qu'une petite impulsion a donner pour t'embrasser mais il s'arrête, suspendant cet instant entre vous deux. Il n'est pas comme Doflamingo. Il te laisse le choix.

Alors, aussi doucement que possible, tu efface la distance entre vous et pose tes lèvres sur les siennes. A partir de cet instant, tout disparaît ne laissant plus que Cora et toi, seuls au monde a profiter l'un de l'autre. Le baiser, doux et sensuel, devient plus fort, plus exigeant comme si vous ne vouliez plus jamais vous séparer. Le manque, les envies de toutes ces fois précédentes se retrouvent en cet instant, vous pressant d'aller plus loin, toujours plus loin. Tes mains se perdent sur sa mâchoire dans ses cheveux pur approfondir le baiser, alors que tu sens les siennes passer dans ton dos pour te rapprocher un peu plus, toujours plus. Enfin, vous vous séparez, essoufflés l'un et l'autre, en vous demandant comment vous avez fait pour résister aussi longtemps.

« Cora je... »

« Chut.. » te coupe il en t'embrassant a nouveau. « Ne dis rien... tu n'as plus rien a craindre... Je ne le laisserai plus s'approcher de toi... Plus jamais... »

Il dépose des baisers papillons sur la ligne de ta mâchoire, dans ton cou, sur ta clavicule, faisant monter la température de ton corps. Doucement, tu l'arrêtes, les mains sur son torse, en le forçant a te regarder. Ses yeux dans les siens, il voit un éclaire de tristesse passer dans ton regard.

« Corazon arrêtes... Tu... Ce que Doflamingo veut, il l'obtient... Ne te met pas en danger juste pour moi...»

« Juste pour toi ? » L'homme se redresse, appuyant son dos contre le mur en te faisant basculer pour t'asseoir sur lui, lui faire face. Une main sur ta cuisse, tu sens l'autre venir doucement se poser sur ta joue, essuyer du pouce une larme traîtresse. « [Nom], je passe beaucoup de choses a mon frère mais... je ne peux vraiment pas lui laisser la femme que j'aime, n'est ce pas ? »

« La femme que... »

Le choc te rends muette, et tu le fixe avec de grands yeux ronds, comme si l'information avait du mal a monter jusqu'au cerveau. Lui te regarde avec un sourire un peu amusé, un peu inquiet, attendant ta réponse. A nouveau les larmes te montent aux yeux, mais de joie cette fois ci et avant même qu'il ne puisse répondre, tu passe tes bras autour de son cou en plongeant ton nez dans son cou. Respirer son odeur. Sentir sa peau.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, je t'aime depuis toujours Corazon ! »

Tu n'as pas besoin de le voir pour sentir son sourire, et tu sens ses bras se refermer dans ton dos. Si rassurants. Doucement, tu le sens qui bascule sur le coté et quelques secondes après, vous êtes allongés l'un a coté de l'autre, front contre front, main dans la main, a vous sourire comme des idiots jusqu'à ce que le sommeille ne vous emporte.

« Je t'aime [Nom] et personne ne pourra t'enlever a moi. » lâche Corazon en embrassant ton front avant de t'envelopper dans son étreinte.


End file.
